


Comic books are misleading

by Cantdomath



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantdomath/pseuds/Cantdomath
Summary: Vivian Hendrix is a sophomore in high school and she continues to figure things out about herself and some of these things are making her feel alone.
Kudos: 1





	Comic books are misleading

Comic books are misleading you know. 

Having _abilities_ isn’t as fun and they make it out to be. It’s many different things one of them being terrifying. Trying to figure out my powers is difficult and scary, especially when I’m the only one (that I know of) on Earth with _abilities_ , it makes me feel **_isolated_**. 

Maybe if I told you how I found out about my _abilities_ you would understand, let me start from the beginning, I found out about my abilities 2 weeks ago, on June 14…  
  
I was shaken awake by my older sister, “v wake up, VIVIAN WAKE UP”. I sigh, then I look up at my sister and Mira’s face, it was unsettling to say the least. Her face deathly pale, looking at me with frantic and glossy eyes, eyebrows knitted together, she was shaking like a leaf. “What?” I questioned, my voice quivering as I scurry to sit up. “What’s going on” I whispered. She whipped her head to look at the door, looked back at me, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; Mira then quickly started stacking things in front of my door. I sat there and watched her.

When Mira was satisfied with her work, she let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair. I asked again “what is going on” she settled on my bed, with her back against the headboard and patted the spot next to her. Mira didn’t look at me when she spoke, she kept her unending stare at the door. 

She was going to tell me but a we heard a loud crash come from downstairs. I uncluttered the area right in front of my door, and opened it- 

“Stop being so dramatic,” snapped Nico. “, I wish you would skip the part where you over detail things and just tell me about how you got your powers.” 

Vivian rolled her eyes and huffed “that’s what I’m trying to do- “  
Vivian ran her hand through her hair, shifted around uneasily, and started again “-fine, long story short my sister’s ex-boyfriend broke in. I only got to the stairs when he when he charged at me. That’s when I – I don’t know how to explain it, he just flew down the stairs.” She cringed, slightly recoiling into herself, recalling the crack of his neck, the image of him lying stiff at the bottom of those stairs.

Nico shifted from foot to foot, the wasps in his stomach started to move. “Viv wouldn’t do that to me,” He thought with his brows furrowed, not looking Vivian in the eye, “she said it herself she doesn’t know much about her powers.” 

“that’s not going happen to you,” She promised, “My abilities only seem to come out when I’m feeling strong negative emotions, so as long as that doesn’t happen, we’re all good.” She finished with a tight smile

Nico stated sarcastically “wow, how reassuring.” Vivian let out the breath she was holding and her shoulders relaxed. She didn’t scare him off Yet and based on how Nico was acting, _Vivian shouldn’t started with that story_


End file.
